The Dead
by Ramdomstoriesx
Summary: zombies, survivours and hopes, one day Kiran comes home to see something disturbing and upsetting. (not like everyday a zombies in your house) with the help from his fathers freind he will help find his dad and survive. (none of the characters are from the walking dead, made it myself, i might add some in from it.) enjoy.


I rushed through the door and saw blood splatter on the wall and saw it, there was a zombie eating my mum , it's Milky and pearly skin shined in the dull light of the sun . I was unable to take my eyes off its ghastly features, blood drooled down it's pale mouth which was twitching. It's eyes looked at me in a strange way which seems impossible to describe. , I panicked and I heard someone come through the door they shot a arrow at the zombie and I went straight through its head, I turned around it was not my dad, but I was grateful he had helped me.

"come with me or I'll kill you simple, " he said, he grabbed a backpack which was on the top of the stairs and a blanket and pillow, I could not think, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house,

"you know my dad" I said

"yeah, hurry " he said, we ran down the road and the zombie's was walking down the road or eating people, it scared me to look at them, the man got in a car and we drove.

"where's my dad?" I asked

"sorry kid but I dint see him he was on petrol and I haven't seen him ever since, he was or still is my best friend he said to get you out of hear in the radio" he said

"No, he isn't dead please we have to go find him" I said

"no those things will kill you" he said

"plus I told him to meet me and he knows where", I kept thinking what if he was dead I would be heart broken he's the only family I have left, we drove for a little and then we was on the outskirts of the city and there was a group of people there, he stopped the car and I put the backpack on my back and got out and then the woman with brown curly hair which looked like it braid had recently fallen out,

"Hi, you must be Kiran" she said

"Yeah" I replied

"hi" she said, it fell dark and I got into the car and put a pillow under my head and the blanket over me,

in the morning I woke up and got out of the car, I sat on top of the car for half the day and I saw loads of zombies chasing one person,

"KIRAN" I heard a person shout,

"we need to move now!" I demanded, everyone got into their car and drove my dads friend got me into the car and waited for my dad to come down, as he ran up, he got into the car and we drove, my dad was sitting at the back, I hugged him, they drove and he smiled at me,

"I'm so glad your alive" he said

"thanks" my dad said, I looked in the back window and loads of them,

"why are there so many?" I asked

"because everyone got turned" my dad replied, we drove for hours until we ran out of fuel,

"now what do we do?" I asked

"I don't know" my dad said, I heard gunfire, my dad looked and about five men stood pointing their guns at us,

"stay " said one of the men

"move and I will shoot you all" said the same man,

"wow you managed to save a teenager" said another man,

"too bad he's going to die" said the same man.

I looked behind them and saw a zombie, I grabbed one of men's guns and shot the zombie, the man shot me and I fell down with a groan, my hands shook I could feel the bullet in my side,

"come with us or your kid dies" said the man, my dad grabbed me and hugged me,

"you shot him why would you help?" my dad asked

"I can help you" the man said, I looked up at my dad. And he looked up at me.

"fine" I said

"give him hear" he said, he helped my son.

"he'll need rest, with all things happening now we will need to find somewhere secure where none of those zombie things can get in" he replied.

"like a prison" I replied

"yeah, but there might be some zombies in there" he replied

"all we'll need to do is clear a block and none of the rest because it will take too long" I said

"yeah" he replied

"quick we need to go at least some of the zombies heard that" he added, he picked Kiran and we began walking.

We eventually made it the next day and I cleared all of cell block 'B' the man led kiran on one of the bed's which did not have blood on it. He closed the gate like door and walked out. And The man had treated my side.

"thanks" my dad said

"it's okay" he said

"What's your name?" Dad asked

"Finely" he replied

"Hi" dad said

"Hi" he replied

"Do you want me to go find the canteen and find some food?" he asked

"Yeah" dad replied

"I'll be back in a few minutes" he replied, I waited in this bed and I heard the doors rattle and ting together. I breathed and tried not to panic. I breathed my side hurt like hell, really I should not think that seen as all the zombies walking around. It sends a shiver down my back to think about it. Then my dad opened the gate door and I smiled.

"You alright?" he asked

"My side kills" I muttered

"It would you got shot " he replied


End file.
